mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 1)
School of Rock :Maud Pie: deadpan Welcome to Rock Talks with Maud. Are you ready for rocks? :Male Student: Woo! :Maud Pie: deadpan Me, too. I'm thrilled that you are here at the Canterlot Natural History Museum to learn about rocks, minerals, fossils, and, last, but not least... :Sweetie Belle: snores :Maud Pie: deadpan ...landforms. As you can see, our display is currently undergoing some metamorphic changes. :crack :Maud Pie: deadpan It's been rocky getting this new one off the ground, and we're all feeling... the pressure. That's a little rock business humor for you. :"Velvet Sky": yawns :Maud Pie: deadpan Ha-ha. :Pinkie Pie: Good one, Maud! :Maud Pie: deadpan Thank you. Minerals are classified as naturally occurring substances formed in a geological process. They feature a crystalline structure, in addition to specific physical properties and chemical composition. Now for something really fun. I will point to the sedimentary rocks. There. And there. There. That one. There. And there. under :Pinkie Pie: Ready for what we planned with Maud? :Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hm. :Rarity: Let's do it! :Maud Pie: deadpan Thanks to the rock cycle, we also have these gems. Friction heats up rocks. Baked rock doesn't melt, it forms them into crystals. :Students: gasp :Maud Pie: deadpan But all of it starts with hot magma rising to the crust through volcanic pipes. You might know it as "lava". :explosion :Students: chatter :Maud Pie: deadpan "Magma-nificent." And the process of fossilization is the reason we have these dinosaur bones. Imagine, if you will, that these colossal prehistoric beasts go walking through the museum right now. :Students: chatter :Maud Pie: deadpan Look at that. You don't have to imagine. "Dino-mite." :Students: cheer :Young Girl: As a proud member of the Maud Squad, I just wanted to ask, will you sign my geology book? :scribbles :Pinkie Pie: gasps Look at Maud! She's ecstatic! A Fine Line :Sunset Shimmer: Hey, is this the line for the new Tirek's Revenge video game? :Sandalwood: Yeah! :Sunset Shimmer: Ooh! Rise of Tirek was awesome! I've been waiting ages for the sequel! :Sandalwood: Whoa, whoa. Heh, this is the line for the line. :music :Sunset Shimmer: grunts :Sandalwood: Hey, it's about the quest with your buds. Not the loot. :Sunset Shimmer: sighs :music :Sandalwood: Can you believe we've already been here three hours?! Time flies when you're with your best friends! Ha ha! Let's do trust falls! :thud :Rainbow Dash: That looks unsafe. :Sunset Shimmer: Rainbow Dash? I thought you couldn't make it. :Rainbow Dash: I finished up early. Where is everybody else? :Sunset Shimmer: Uh, I didn't think they'd wanna do this. But, hey, at least you're here. :zip! :Sunset Shimmer: And now you're gone. :Sandalwood: Oop! Sorry! Sometimes things get outta hand when you're having this much fun with your best friends! Ha ha! :Pinkie Pie: Is this yours? :Rainbow Dash: Turns out they do wanna do this! :music :Sunset Shimmer: Wow! It's my turn already? :Cashier: Thorry. Just thold the latht one. :Sunset Shimmer: Aw, it's all right. I got to hang out with you guys. Who cares about a video game? :Pinkie Pie: Oh! That's what we were waiting for? I just thought we were having a super-duper fun line party! I pre-ordered it for you weeks ago. :Sunset Shimmer: You know what the best part of this game is? :Applejack: Uh, the quest? :Rainbow Dash: The powerups? :Fluttershy: The revenge? :Sunset Shimmer: It's multiplayer! :The Equestria Girls: cheer Pinkie Sitting :Rarity: I can't thank you enough for filling in for my babysitting emploi, Pinkie Pie. I couldn't pass up the last-minute ticket to the Young Designers' Gala. :Pinkie Pie: Ah, no biggie-wiggie! I love kids! :Rarity: Oh, you're a small pink lifesaver! Toodle-oo! :cannon squeak :Pinkie Pie: Hi, Lily! Welcome to the best babysitting bash on the block! I have all sorts of super-fun stuff for us to do! :closes :Pinkie Pie: Do you want to... bake a yummy cake, or... make super-silly hats, or bake a silly hat-shaped cake? :Lily Pad: Um, I-I think I'll just sit quietly and read, if that's okay. :Pinkie Pie: Oh! Okay. :ticking :Pinkie Pie: Boring! So... what's the story about? :Lily Pad: It's... It's a... It's about a band of girl pirates who are sailing the seven seas, and one day, there's a big storm and stuff. :Pinkie Pie: Then what happens? :Lily Pad: Um, they get stranded on a desert island. :Pinkie Pie: Whee! Woo-hoo! Hmm? Dessert Island! munches Want some? :Lily Pad: Unh-unh. :Pinkie Pie: Tell me more! :Lily Pad: Um, and then the monkeys... :Pinkie Pie: monkey screeching :Lily Pad: ...and the crabs... :Pinkie Pie: Pinch, pinch, pinch, pinch! :Lily Pad: giggles ...and the birds... :Pinkie Pie: squawks :Lily Pad: ...become the pirate girls' friends and they teach them all kinds of cool tricks. :Pinkie Pie: Pinkie want a cracker! squawks Whee! imitates monkey Rawk! Pinkie want a cracker! Rawk! pants :Lily Pad: Do you want me to read it to you? :Pinkie Pie: Do I?! :Lily Pad: reading "The pirates waved to their new friends on the shore as they sailed into the sunset. They lived happily ever after. The end." :Pinkie Pie: yawning You're gonna make a terrific babysitter some day, Lily. snores Monkeys... pirates... :Lily Pad: I hope I'm as good as you. Queen of Clubs :snorting :Applejack: laughs :Rarity: Oh! pinched Whyever do you have that swine accompanying you to school, Applejack? :Applejack: It's Photo Day for all the clubs, and it's a Young Farmers' Club tradition to have your critter in the yearbook picture. :Rainbow Dash: You're lucky you're only in one club. I'm in five this year. So busy. :Applejack: Well, Young Farmers is just one of the six clubs I'm in. :Rainbow Dash: stammers I meant five sports clubs! :Rarity: Sweeties, darlings, loveys, it's not a competition. :montage music, camera flashing throughout :Rainbow Dash and Applejack: sigh :Applejack: Well, the scores are in, and it's a darn-tootin' tie! Gah! :Rainbow Dash: You have got to be kidding me! After all that?! :Applejack: At least between the two of us, we joined every single club at CHS. :Rarity: throat Not all the clubs. :Rainbow Dash: How did we miss that one? :Rarity: Uh-uh-uh, darlings. It's very exclusive. :Applejack: Is that my pig? :Rarity: Oh, well, of course. You can't expect me to be the president and the vice-president. :oinks Overpowered :thoughts overlapping :Sweetie Belle: thinking My science project is gonna be overdue! :Sandalwood: thinking Hey, a jelly bean! :Trixie Lulamoon: singsongy Trixie is gre-eat, Trixie is powerful... :Sunset Shimmer: Lalalalalalalalala! :Sunset Shimmer: groans Well, the earmuffs don't work. I'm now hearing everything everyone's thinking without even touching them! Is anyone else experiencing a sudden... uh... surge in their powers today? :Rest of the Equestria Girls: Uh.... eh... :chirping :Twilight Sparkle: Whooooaaaaa! :clang! :Applejack: Uh... :clang! :boom! :splat! :Pinkie Pie: Huh? :Sunset Shimmer: So you have! Sorry. I just heard all of your thoughts. Can't help it. :Twilight Sparkle: Fascinating. I wonder what's causing it. :zoom! :Rainbow Dash: quickly Hi, guys! I just ran here from the soccer field in three seconds! Wait, hold on! :zoom! :zoom! :Rainbow Dash: quickly Forgot my backpack! chomp Yuck! This needs mustard. :zoom! :zoom! :Rainbow Dash: quickly Super speed is where it's at, am I right?! It's like, I can't stop because I've been getting so much done! :shimmering :Twilight Sparkle: Okay. I may have a theory about what's going on with our magic. :Twilight Sparkle: Our geodes are all connected. So the more each of us use our magic for everyday tasks, the more all of our powers become supercharged and go... haywire! :Sunset Shimmer: Since Rainbow was using her super speed for everything, all of us experienced an uncontrollable boost. :Rest of the Equestria Girls: Ohhhhh. :Rainbow Dash: nervously Whoopsies. :Rarity: Well, so long as we use it in moderation, our magic should stay under control? :Pinkie Pie: And our geodes will go all glowy if it's about to get whack-a-doodle-doo? :Twilight Sparkle: It seems that way. :Rest of the Equestria Girls: agreeing :Zephyr Breeze: Hey, Rainbows! There you are. Do you wanna go to the mall with me? :Rainbow Dash: Uh, I forgot I have to be at a... uh... a thing. :Zephyr Breeze: Okay. :Rainbow Dash: Uhhhh... :Zephyr Breeze: O...kay. That's cool. I don't... care anyway. :All except Fluttershy: laughing :silence :Sunset Shimmer: sighs The Finals Countdown :bell rings :Miss Cheerilee: And I hope you're all prepared, because final exams are in two weeks! :Rarity: gasps :Pinkie Pie: screams :Fluttershy: whimpers :Rainbow Dash: groans :Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, girls. We're gonna ace these finals! Star Crossed :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I'm so excited for my, uh... "hang-out" with Timber Spruce. First, we're gonna peruse the exhibit on gravitational fields for thirteen minutes. Then, we'll marvel at the vastness of the universe during the planetarium show. And finally, we'll enjoy... :Spike: yawns :Twilight Sparkle: ...cups of hot cocoa and casual conversation as we spot constellations in the night sky. :Fluttershy: Oh, that all sounds lovely! You're sure it isn't too much for one "hang-out"? :Twilight Sparkle: No! It's all going to go exactly as I planned! Perfect, that is! :Fluttershy: I got something special for your big night. Just in case. :Twilight Sparkle: Awww, that's so sweet. You didn't... :wriggling :Twilight Sparkle: ...have to? :Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Timber! Wanna go inside and see the gravity exhibit? It's really pulling me in! chuckle :Timber Spruce: Uh... chuckle On account of the gravitational pull? :Twilight Sparkle: awkward chuckling Ugh. :Twilight Sparkle: But it says the exhibit should be right here, next to the statue of Star Swirl. :Timber Spruce: Maybe it got sucked into a... black hole? :Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce: laughing :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no! The planetarium show's about to start! :Museum Employee: All shows are cancelled for the rest of the day. :Twilight Sparkle: Ohhh... :Timber Spruce: Hey, that's okay, Twilight. It's not the end of the world. :Twilight Sparkle: gasps The telescope! Come on! :rumbling :Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce: slurp :Timber Spruce: Ow! Hot! :Twilight Sparkle: Hot-hot-hot-hot-hot! Ow! Ohhh... I'm tho thorry, Thimber. Nothing's gone ath planned. We got lotht, the show wath canthelled, we burned our tongueth, and now the thky's too overcatht to thpot a thingle thtar! sighs And I wath really hoping to impreth you. :Timber Spruce: chuckle Tell me about it. Now how am I'' supposed to impress ''you by pointing out the constellations of Equuleus, Pegasus, and Cassiopeia? :Twilight Sparkle: You know where those are? :Timber Spruce: Uh, I... may have done a little astronomy studying in preparation for tonight. Okay. A lot of studying. :Twilight Sparkle: Consider me... :Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce: ...starstruck. My Little Shop of Horrors :Principal Celestia: Thank you for looking after my garden while I'm away on vacation, Twilight. I really appreciate it. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm so excited, Spike! I even brought my own watering can! :Spike: Ha-ha. :Twilight Sparkle: This is the perfect chance to expand my knowledge of botany! :Spike: Let's get to it! :Applejack: Whoa! What the hay is goin' on here?! :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know what happened! I was just watering them, and—! And—! :Applejack: It's that waterin' can, that's what! It's got magic all over it! :Twilight Sparkle: What do we do?! :Spike: Twilight! :Applejack: Quick! Try this! :going off :Twilight Sparkle and Applejack: Phew! :Principal Celestia: Oh, and Twilight? Just be careful not to over-water the plants. Have fun! Display of Affection :Prim Hemline: It's absolutely... adequate. :Rarity: sighs After working here for months and months, I knew I'd finally do some''thing to catch your eye! :'Prim Hemline': In a couple of days, a style scout from Canterlot City Fashion Week is visiting our shop. I need a window display with something fresh. I would like you to design and execute it. :'Rarity': Really? gasps Thank you, Ms. Hemline! You will not regret this! :'Prim Hemline': Oh, and Rarity? ''Don't mess up. :Rarity: Thank you for the opportunity! sighs I thrive under pressure. One does not become a diamond without pressure. :Rarity: stressed IT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE! What in heavens will I do? I have tried everything – fringe, appliqués, cheese! The muse has left me! :Sunset Shimmer: I'm sure you'll have an idea soon. You can't force artistic inspiration. :exclaiming indistinctly :Rarity: Another piece by the secretive street artist Flanksy. I wonder what it's like not to want credit and praise for one's genius creations. :Sunset Shimmer: Y-Yeah, uh... me, too. :Rarity: This mural is everything I want to say, but through paint instead of fabric! :harpsichord :tap :Sunset Shimmer: Uh, it looks like you found your muse again. :Rarity: Ah-ha-ha-ha! Yes, uh, throat it's a postmodern installation piece celebrating the creative process— Ooh, who am I kidding? It's atrocious! This window's not avant-garde; it's avant-marred! :Sunset Shimmer: Maybe there's a way we can save it. :Rarity: It's supposed to be finished by tomorrow! sobbing I'M GOING HOME! Au revoir, career! bawling :Rarity: Huh? :gasping, exclaiming :Rarity: gasps :Prim Hemline: Hmm. I don't know how you did it, Rarity, but congratulations. :music :Rarity: gasps A Little Birdie Told Me :Cranky Doodle: All right, kids, notebooks away. Quiz time! :groan :Fluttershy: Well, hello there, Hubert. Is everything okay? :Hubert: twitters :Cranky Doodle: Only No. 2 pencils, got it? Okay... Begin! :Fluttershy: Oh. We'll talk after the quiz, okay? :Trixie Lulamoon: indistinguishably Ugh, I hate math. :chirping :Fluttershy: Slow down. You're all talking at once. What is it? :chirping :Fluttershy: Oh, I see. If you take four from that one and divide them equally, that sounds like a solution to the problem, Reginald. Good thinking. :Trixie Lulamoon: Mr. Doodle! :Cranky Doodle: Yes? :Trixie Lulamoon: The Honest and Observant Trixie has reason to believe that Fluttershy is cheating! :gasp :Trixie Lulamoon: Yes! I saw her talking to those birds! :Cranky Doodle: Fluttershy, cheatin' is a serious offense. :Fluttershy: I swear I wasn't cheating. I was whispering to the birds because they were having an argument over sticks for their nests and— :Trixie Lulamoon: An argument? Sounds made-up! :Fluttershy: No, n-n-no! See, Hubert thought that Reginald was stealing from his, but I told him, "Surely, you can tell the difference between oak and poplar sticks." Right, sweetie? giggles They don't know any''thing about math, but ''I studied really hard for this test. :Trixie Lulamoon: Sure you did. :Fluttershy: Hey! I know my stuff! :Trixie Lulamoon: So prove it, then! :music :Fluttershy: Go on. Make... my... day! :students gasping throughout :Cranky Doodle: She's correct! :cheer :Fluttershy: giggles :Trixie Lulamoon: Hello? The Great and Powerful Trixie needs a tutor. Uh, which one of you knows trigonometry? Super Squad Goals :Sunset Shimmer: narrating Meanwhile, in Canterlot City... :Rainbow Dash: A whole day in the big city to do whatever we want! :Rarity: Ooh, just think of the fashion! :Applejack: The food! :Pinkie Pie: The frolicking! That's short for "frosting licking"! I'm gonna get my hot little hands on the new dessert trend – the puff cake! Half cream puff, half cupcake! shuddering :Rarity: The city is our oyster! :smash! :Jewelry Store Owner: Help! He's getting away with my jewels! :Rarity: gasps The cupcakes will have to wait for justice! :[1960s' Batman-esque music] :Twilight Sparkle: That way! :continues :Applejack: grunts :bell jingles :Biker: Geh! :bump! :Sunset Shimmer: Whoa! :music :Pinkie Pie: He went this-a-way! :Fluttershy: Oh, um, excuse me, but, um, can we please have the jewelry back now? :shimmering :Sunset Shimmer: You didn't need to give her the jewels to impress her. :Thief: I'm... so... sorry. sobs :Sunset Shimmer: But now you'll have plenty of time to think about that... :Rainbow Dash: ...from jail! :clang! :The Equestria Girls: munching :Pinkie Pie: It's everything I've dreamed of! :button Other :Twilight Sparkle: This is perfect!